1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joining jig for use in joining adjoining panels of an automotive vehicle body, particularly outer panels of a rear quarter section of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with joining jigs for use in joining two adjoining panels, ones equipped with manually or hydraulically operated biasing device have been heretofore put into practical use. The joining jig equipped with the manually operated biasing device has two opposite contact surfaces which are manually respectively biased to contact with the inside and outside faces of a joint section. The joining jig equipped with the hydraulically operated biasing device also has two opposite contact surfaces which are hydraulically biased in the same manner as stated above.
However, the former one is unstable in biasing force and therefore there is a possibility of producing thermal strain in the joint section. Otherwise, the latter one is usually not provided with a device for accomplishing a precise location of the joining jig relative to the joint section, so that an unevenness will be formed on the vehicle body outer panels when a hydraulic cylinder is operated in the condition where joining jig location has not yet precisely accomplished.